choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Shreya Mistry
Shreya, a character in The Elementalists series, is the heir to Mistry Inc, a legacy student and is a fellow Sophomore at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. She is also one of Your Character’s love interests. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Shreya has brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wears a white laced long-sleeved top over a red bustier and a red skirt. Personality Shreya can come off as snobby to others, but as your character soon realizes, she’s actually a kind and helpful person. She was thrown into the spotlight at a young age because of her family’s position, but she wants to create her own path and be herself. Because she (or rather her family name) is famous, she says everyone thinks they already know her and she doesn't get to be in control of her own story. Your Character explains to your friends that she has no filter and she has a natural disposition to flirt. Sometimes, she wishes she could be more accommodating. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 2: The Exam * Chapter 3: Spellbound * Chapter 4: Judgement Day * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 9: Dark Secrets * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble * Chapter 13: In the Dark * Chapter 14: Tower of Terror * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Your Character Your character first meets her in the Hall of Mirrors with Griffin. Later, you discover she is your roommate, and it is shown that Shreya cares about you a lot. After only knowing your character for a day, Shreya decides to keep your secret of not knowing magick, and even goes out of her way to help you discover it. Her being a love interest is determinant on your sexuality. If you choose to be interested in her, she has no problem openly flirting with you in public such as fluttering her eyelashes. In Book 1, Chapter 8, you have the option to kiss her. She states it's convenient given that you're roommates. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you find out she masterminded your surprise birthday party during her free time. You have the option to tease her about her fashion priorities during a game of 'Never Have I Ever', quoting her to the group, "If I have to look at this tragedy one more time, I'm going to disown myself", the tragedy being a scuffed shoe. You also have the option to step away from the party, and romance her further. In Chapter 15, you can choose to become intimate with her even if you hadn't romanced her prior. Becoming intimate with her is not possible if you chose a preference of only males. You can also decide to go to the future gala with her as a separate decision. Whether or not you romance her, she calls you her best friend. Pend Pals Even though she mentions in Book 1, Chapter 1, that she has (other) friends, by Book 1, Chapter 7, she has made friendship bracelets with perfect hair enchantments for you, Griffin and Zeph (plus an extra if Zeph loses or breaks his). When you invite Beckett to join the group, she gives the extra bracelet to him. She coined the group's name as Pend Pals but you have the option of changing it. If you keep it as is, she says alliteration is important. She seems to have no problems roping Zeph or Griffin to help her or accompany her, and even if Beckett or Atlas say "no" to her, she doesn't take their refusals. Such as, in Book 1, Chapter 8, she gets Beckett to agree to go with your group to find the Winter Solstice rave; and in Book 1, Chapter 14, she plans to make Atlas a bracelet even if the latter doesn't accessorize. Gallery Other Looks Shreya Full View.png|Full view Shreya Mistry lingerie.png|Lingerie FullViewofShreyainLingerie.jpg|Lingerie Full View Shreya Gala.png|Amorelia Day Gala Shreya Amorelia Gala Dress.png|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Full View Miscellaneous Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek from The Elementalists.jpg PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet File:TheElementalists2CoverReveal.jpg|Shreya on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 2 Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 1, it's confirmed that she is a Fire-Att. *In Book 1, Chapter 2, it is stated that Yorba eggs are one of her favorite (if not her favorite overall) Attuned dish. *In a premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 6, you discover that her sister Nehal is an Air-Att. *The name Shreya is of Indian, Persian and Arabian origin, which means: Grace, luster, beautiful, precious, auspicious, prosperity, power, brilliance, dignity, sacred, fortunate. **The surname Mistry is of Indian and Portuguese origin, which means: Carpenter, skilled artisan, teacher, cook, mason, tailor, expert. In the Portuguese origin, it's derived from the word "mestre" (which means "master"). *Mistry, Inc. is the number one purveyor of enchanted objects worldwide. Your Character has the option of purchasing Mistry Miracle Marbles, one of their bestsellers. *Her favorite garbage television show is 'My Attuneless Half-Boyfriend'. * On February 1st, 2019, PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Book 1, Chapter 16, and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 *She has an Instattuned account. *She is shown on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 2. *During the summer between Freshman and Sophomore years, she started her business, Serene and Sublime. *In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that she is skilled at archery. *In Book 2, Chapter 2, she mentioned that her father always told her to never trust a man with a handlebar mustache. *In Book 2, Chapter 11, it's mentioned that she believes that Saturdays are for resting. Your Character mentions that she never wakes up before them on a Saturday. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT